The present invention pertains to a natural product litter composition and methods for use as a sorbent for liquids.
The use of litter as a sorbent for pet animal urine and other waste liquids has been known for years. Typically, the litter is placed into a container or in an area in which the pet has been trained to use for urinating and defecating. Many prior art litters have been derived from sand, clay, and other minimally sorbent materials. More recently the useful life and sorbency of these litters has been increased by addition of binders and other additives which cause a clump to form from litter soiled by urine and fecal liquids. See e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,216,980 and 5,176,107. Formation of soiled litter into a clump, in part, minimizes the spread of urine or fecal liquids thus minimizing contamination of the unsoiled litter surrounding the excreted waste liquids. Additionally, clumping reduces the tracking of the soiled litter out of the litter container.
More recently, natural products such as grains, cellulosic products such as sawdust, woodchips or plant hulls have been used as a litter. See eg, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,206,718; 4,727,824; 4,883,021; 5,109,804; 5,152,250; 5,690,052; 6,014,947. These products were developed in an effort to enhance the sorbency of the litter as well as provide a biodegradable litter. Litters with higher sorbency can minimize odors, reduce the amount of litter required and minimize disposal problems of the wetted litter. Although highly sorbent litters have been prepared, many of them tend to swell excessively when contacted with liquids causing problems such as blockage of sewer or septic lines when flushed down a commode.
The present invention is directed to providing a highly sorbent natural product litter with low swelling and suitable clumping characteristics. The invention also provides methods for preparing and using natural product litters with high sorbency, low swelling and suitable clumping characteristics.
The present invention provides an improved natural product sorbent composition. The sorbent can be a mixture of 50% to 99% by weight ground grain and 1 to 50% by weight wood particles. The sorbent is biodegradable, scoopable and flushable. The ground grain is typically prepared from cereal grains. In one preferred embodiment, the cereal grains are wheat varieties including white wheat, spring wheat, winter wheat, durum, and combinations thereof. The wood particles are typically derived from trees with wood having good sorbency characteristics such as, for example, aspen, poplar, pine, birch, cedar, and combinations thereof. The wood particles typically sorb an amount of liquid based on weight equal to at least about 1.0 times and preferably at least about 2.0 times and more preferably at least about 3.0 times the weight of the sorbent. Preferably, the wood particles are sawdust or wood chips that are smaller than about 4 mm. A preferred composition is one in which the ground grain is hard red spring wheat and the wood particles are aspen. Upon contact with a liquid, the sorbent can sorb an amount of liquid based on weight equal to at least about 1.0 times and preferably at least about 1.5 times and more preferably at least about 2.0 times the weight of the sorbent.
The invention also provides a method for preparing a sorbent containing 1 to 50% by weight wood particles and 50% to 99% by weight ground grain. After selection of wood particles and ground grain, a litter mixture is prepared. In one embodiment, the litter mixture is pelletized. In another embodiment, the pellets are crumbled.
In another embodiment, the invention provides a method for producing a pelletized sorbent from ground grain. The ground grain pellet may contain additives including, for example, wood particles to improve sorbency, deodorants, agents to inhibit microbial growth, anti-dusting agents and animal attractants. In one embodiment, the pellets are crumbled.
The invention also provides a method for sorbing liquid using a sorbent containing ground grain and wood particles. Ground grain and wood particles are selected and mixed to produce a litter mixture. The mixture contains 50% to 99% by weight of a ground grain and 1 to 50% by weight of wood particles. The litter is situated such that a liquid to be sorbed can contact it. Upon contact with the liquid, the litter mixture preferably forms a clump and sorbs an amount of liquid based on weight equal to at least about 1.0 times and preferably at least about 1.5 times and more preferably at least about 2.0 times the weight of the litter mixture.
The present invention provides an improved natural product sorbent composition and methods for sorbing liquids. The sorbent composition can be a litter mixture of ground grain and wood particles. Preferably, the sorbent has low odor and is biodegradable. Upon contact with a liquid, the sorbent can form a low attrition clump that is easily separated from the surrounding unwetted sorbent. When the sorbent is disposed of down a commode, the clumps can break down. The sorbent typically has a low tendency to swell, thus reducing the likelihood of plugging a sewer or septic system upon disposal.
A ground grain of the invention can be prepared from, for example, cereal grains such as wheat, sorghum, barley, rice, oats, rye, triticale, millet, corn and other grains for which xe2x80x9ccereal grainxe2x80x9d is a generic term. The ground grain may be prepared from a single grain or combination of grains. The grains may be combined before or after the grinding process. Preferred cereal grains of the invention may be selected from the group of wheat varieties including white wheat, spring wheat, winter wheat, durum and the like. In one preferred embodiment, the ground grain is hard red spring wheat.
The ground grain is prepared by grinding whole raw grain. Prior to grinding, the whole raw grain can be put through a cleaning device to remove foreign materials including stones, rocks, metal, dirt, dust, weed seed and other nongrain material. Such cleaning devices are known in the art and include, for example, magnets, disk cleaning mills, sieve cleaning mills and similar devices. The grain may then optimally be subjected to disinfestation using an infestation destroyer. The order in which the grain is cleaned and disinfested is not important. Infestation destroyers are known in the art.
After the grain is cleaned and disinfested, it is subjected to a roller or a hammer mill to crush the whole grain into smaller particles. After the grain is crushed (ground) it moves into a sifter where large particles are separated by passing through a mesh sieve and returned to the roller or hammer mill until the proper particle size is achieved. Typically, the particle size is reduced such that at least 95% of the particles are less than 4 mm (pass through a 5 mesh screen). Preferably, at least 95% of the particles are between 4 mm and 125 xcexcm (pass through a 5 mesh screen but not a 120 mesh screen).
Wood particles of the invention can be produced, for example, by grinding, milling, or cutting. The source of wood can be, for example, trees, timber, cellulose fibers, or wood by-products such as bark and wood shavings. A single type of wood or combination of wood types can be used.
Typically, the wood particles are sorbent materials that can sorb an amount of liquid in weight between about 0.5 times to about 5.0 times the weight of the wood particles. The wood particles typically can sorb an amount of liquid equal to at least 1 times and preferably 2 times and more preferably at least 3 times the weight of the wood particles. Sorption includes both adsorption and absorption of the liquid into or onto the wood particles. Suitable sorbent wood materials include, for example aspen, poplar, birch, pine, cedar, and the like.
The wood particles typically are obtained by grinding or milling. The wood particles may be derived from a pelletized or ground wood product. Sources of ground and pelletized aspen products include Green Pet Products, Conrad, IA and Lone Tree By-Products, Bagley, Minn. The particle size of the wood is typically reduced such that at least 95% of the particles are less than about 4 mm (pass through a 5 mesh screen). Preferably, at least 95% of the particles are between about 4 mm and about 125 xcexcm (pass through a 5 mesh screen but not a 120 mesh screen).
One aspect of the invention provides a sorbent composition comprising 50% to 99% by weight of a ground grain and 1% to 50% by weight of wood particles. The composition preferably comprises about 5% to about 35% wood particles and more preferably comprises about 10% to about 30% wood particles. Other additives may be present including, for example, compounds that function as deodorants, agents to inhibit microbial growth, anti-dusting agents and animal attractants. Additives to mask or neutralize odors, for example, can be baking soda or natural products oils such as Nilecho (a natural product oil product containing 50 natural oils sold by Nilodor, Inc., Bolivar, Ohio). Animal attractants, for example, can be natural proteins such as wheat. Anti-dusting agents, for example, can be a vegetable oil such as soybean oil.
In one embodiment, the sorbent can sorb an amount of liquid based on weight between about 0.5 times and about 5.0 times the weight of the sorbent. Typically, the sorbent can sorb an amount of liquid based on weight equal to at least 1.0 times and preferably at least 1.5 times and more preferably at least 2.0 times the weight of the litter mixture. As used herein, xe2x80x9csorptionxe2x80x9d includes both adsorption and absorption of the liquid into or onto the sorbent. Sorbency can be measured using ASTM Standard F 726-99 (published in 1999) for a Type II sorbent. Water is placed in the test cell, a glass crystallizing dish. A sample of the sorbent is weighed, placed in a wire mesh basket (27 mesh size xe2x88x920.063xe2x80x3 xe2x88x920.16 cm) and lowered into the test cell. Some of the sorbent will float within the test cell. After 15 minutes, the sorbent is removed from the water using the mesh basket. The basket is allowed to drain for 30 minutes. The sorbent is weighed again to calculate the amount of liquid sorbed.
The sorbent of the invention tends to form a low attrition clump upon contact with liquids. If the wood particle content gets too high, the litter does not clump upon exposure to liquid waste. The phrase xe2x80x9clow attrition clumpxe2x80x9d means a clump that, after drying, loses less than about 15% of its weight and preferably less than about 10% of its weight when subjected to attrition testing. Attrition testing involves wetting the litter mixture with 6 grams of water and allowing the sorbed water to set for 10 to 15 minutes. The clumps that form are carefully removed from the nonwetted litter and dried. The dried clumps are weighed. Then the bonded but poorly adhered litter on the surface of the clumps is removed by gently rubbing a finger across the surface. The removed litter is weighed to calculate the % weight loss. The % weight loss is the % attrition.
Low attrition clumps are advantageous because they are less likely to lose particles of soiled litter when the clump is removed from the surrounding unsoiled litter in a litter container. A low attrition clump can provide a significant advantage by increasing the useful life of the litter through decreased contamination of the unsoiled litter by soiled litter falling away from the clump. Additionally, clumping prevents particles from breaking off of a soiled clump if subjected to compression by an animal stepping on the clumps while moving around in the litter. The tracking of the litter outside the litter container can be minimized.
The sorbent composition tends to swell less than some other natural product litters. As used herein, xe2x80x9cswellxe2x80x9d means the tendency of the litter to increase in volume when contacted with a liquid. This attribute is particularly beneficial if the soiled litter is flushed down a commode attached to a sewer or septic system. By using a litter that swells less upon contact with liquids, sewer or septic systems have fewer tendencies to become blocked or plugged when the litter is flushed down a commode. Compositions with greater than about 50% wood particles based on the weight of the litter tend to swell more than preferred. A litter that swells 100% means that the sorbent doubles in volume upon contact with the water. Compositions of this invention typically swell less than about 10% based on the volume of the sorbent. The sorbent preferably has no volume change on exposure to a liquid and most preferably shrinks upon contact with liquid.
Another aspect of the invention provides a method for producing a sorbent comprising 1% to 50% by weight wood particles and 50% to 99% by weight ground grain. Preferably, the sorbent comprises 5% to 35% wood particles and more preferably comprises 10% to 30% wood particles. The selected ground grain and wood particles are mixed to form a homogeneous litter mixture. Suitable mixing equipment includes, for example, ribbon or paddle mixers. The homogeneity can be determined visually based on color similarity and color uniformity for samples taken from several locations in the mixing vessel.
One embodiment of the invention provides a pelletized litter. A typical pelletizer has a feeder for the dry components and a conditioner where liquids are added. The conditioned material then flows into the pelleting chamber where the pellet is formed. Varying the compression ratio, moisture content and temperature during pelletization can alter the product characteristics. The compression ratio is typically between about 4:1 and about 9:1. Preferably, the compression ratio is between about 5:1 and about 9:1 and most preferably between about 5:1 and about 8:1. Poor pellets containing a large number of fines are formed at a compression ratio less than about 4:1. The product characteristics can be difficult to reproduce when compression ratios less than about 5:1 are used. Higher amounts of water are needed to form pellets with a compression ratio of 5:1 or less. This amount of water is disadvantageous because more drying of the pellet is required after formation. Good pellets can be formed with smaller amounts of added water at compression ratios greater than about 5:1.
The moisture required for pelletization can be added during the mixing step of the ground grain and wood particles, after the mixing step but in the same vessel used for mixing, or as part of the pelletization process. Preferably, the moisture is added as part of the pelletization process. Lower levels of moisture addition are preferred to minimize the amount of drying required after pelletization. Typically, the moisture content of the litter after mixing ranges from about 7 wt. % to about 14 wt. % based on the weight of the litter. Preferably, the moisture level during pelletization is below about 15 wt. % and more preferably below about 13 wt. % based on the weight of the litter. When compression ratios of 5:1 or less are used, the total water needed to form pellets is in the range of 15 wt. % to about 18 wt. % based on the weight of the litter.
The pelletization temperature preferably is less than the boiling point of water. If the temperature is too high, steam forms decreasing the processability of the materials. Higher temperatures tend to produce pellets with hard shells reducing the sorbency of the litter. If the ground grain is wheat, temperatures in excess of 180xc2x0 F. (82xc2x0 C.) can cause gelatinization and decrease the ability of the litter to clump upon exposure to a liquid. Preferably, the pelletization temperature is between about 110xc2x0 F. (43xc2x0 C.) and 170xc2x0 F. (77xc2x0 C.). More preferably, the pelletization temperature is between about 130xc2x0 F. (54xc2x0 C.) and about 170xc2x0 F. (77xc2x0 C.).
After formation, the pellets can be dried, for example, in a cooler or a dryer. Cooling can occur by air movement created by a fan. The dryer can be, for example, a fluid bed. Drying can be done in the presence of air or an inert gas. The temperature of the gas exiting the dryer is typically less than 180xc2x0 F. (82xc2x0 C.). The final moisture typically is less than about 12 weight %, preferably less than about 11 weight % and more preferably less than about 9 weight %. Lower moisture content minimizes microbial growth in the final product.
Any fines produced can be returned to the pelletizer for re-processing. The typical bulk density of the pellets is between about 0.40 g/cc and about 0.80 g/cc. In one embodiment, the preferred bulk density is about 0.50 g/cc to 0.65 g/cc.
The pellet can be any size that provides the desired sorbency function. Typically, the pellet diameter is between about xe2x85x9xe2x80x3 (0.32 cm) and about xc2xdxe2x80x3 (1.28 cm) and preferably between about {fraction (5/32)}xe2x80x3 (0.40 cm) and about xc2xcxe2x80x3 (0.64 cm). The pellet length typically is between about ⅔xe2x80x3 (1.70 cm) and about ⅓xe2x80x3 (0.85 cm) and preferably between about xc2xdxe2x80x3 (1.28 cm) and about {fraction (7/16)}xe2x80x3 (1.11 cm).
In another embodiment, the pelletized litter can be crumbled. Crumbling is a process of milling the pelletized litter in a crumbler or roller mill to produce smaller particles. The gap between the rolls determines the size of the crumbled product. A typical range of crumbling is such that a pellet is reduced from about one-fourth to about three-fourths and preferably from about one-half to about two-thirds of the original pellet size. The objective of crumbling is to reduce the size of the pellets without creating a large number of fines.
One aspect of the invention provides a method for preparing pellets comprising ground grain. The ground grain may contain additives that function, for example, to mask or neutralize waste odors, to provide an attractant for an animal, to inhibit bacterial growth or to decrease dust formation. Additives to mask or neutralize odors, for example, can be baking soda or natural products oils such as Nilecho (a natural product oil product containing 50 natural oils sold by Nilodor, Inc., Bolivar, Ohio). Animal attractants, for example, can be natural proteins such as wheat. Anti-dusting agents, for example, can be a vegetable oil such as soybean oil. Surprisingly, in one embodiment, the sorbency of the ground grain litter can be improved upon pelletization even in the absence of wood particles.
In another embodiment, the pellets are crumbled. According to this embodiment, the crumbled litter typically can sorb an amount of liquid based on weight between about 0.5 times to about 5.0 times the weight of the litter. The litter typically sorbs an amount of liquid based on weight equal to at least about 1.0 times and preferably at least about 1.5 times and more preferably at least about 2.0 times the weight of the litter. The swelling is less than about 10% based on the volume of the litter. Preferably there is no volume change or more preferably the litter shrinks upon contact with liquid. The % attrition is typically less than about 15% and preferably less than about 10%.
Another aspect of the invention provides a method of sorbing liquid using a sorbent comprising ground grain and wood particles. Ground grain and wood particles are selected and mixed to produce a litter mixture. The mixture contains from 50% to 99% by weight of a ground grain and from 1% to 50% by weight of wood particles. The mixture preferably comprises about 5% to about 35% wood particles and more preferably comprises about 10% to about 30% wood particles. The litter may contain additives that function, for example, to mask or neutralize waste odors, to provide an attractant for an animal, to inhibit microbial growth or to prevent dust formation. The litter is situated such that a liquid to be sorbed can contact it. Upon contact with the liquid, the litter mixture sorbs an amount of liquid based on weight equal to at least about 1.0 times and preferably 1.5 times and more preferably at least 2.0 times the weight of the litter mixture. Typically the litter sorbs an amount of liquid based on weight between about 0.5 times and 5.0 times the weight of the litter.
Another aspect of the invention provides a method of sorbing liquid by preparing a litter comprising ground grain. The ground grain may contain additives that function, for example, to mask or neutralize waste odors, to provide an attractant for an animal, to inhibit bacterial growth or to prevent dust formation. The ground grain litter may include additives such as wood particles to enhance sorbency. The litter is pelletized and optionally crumbled. The pelletized or crumbled litter mixture is situated such that it is actually contacted by a liquid.